


I still get to kiss you, right?

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Discovering Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, and most of the main ships, basically the whole team shows up, but the main one is ennotana, ennotana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara's a simple guy. There's not really anything he can't figure out about his life at the moment. That is, until he starts to push his boyfriend away whenever they get intimate. Not that Tanaka cares about that-- as long as he gets to kiss Chikara, he doesn't care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still get to kiss you, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully we all remember the Discovering Me series which I totally suck at updating but yeah. Ennoshita’s a bi-romantic asexual.

Ennoshita Chikara is a relatively simple man. He gets good grades, he plays volleyball, he even did a bit of film making on the side. Nothing was really complicated in his life, at least not anything he couldn’t handle. That is, until he realizes something. 

It occurs to him as he and his boyfriend, Tanaka, are making out on his bed. Tanaka reaches up his shirt and grips his bare sides as he deepens the kiss. Chikara likes the feeling, it’s warm and inviting, but then Tanaka frinds down against his crotch and the magic is lost. He pulls away, panting, confused at his own actions. “Wait, Ryu,”

“I’m sorry, was I getting ahead of myself? I thought we were–“

“It’s fine, uh, I’m just…Not sure I’m ready yet? I just don’t know…” Chikara laughs nervously, feeling guilty when Tanaka frowns, but hus eager face returns as he bends down to press tiny, meek kisses against his neck. 

“But I can still kiss you, right?” 

With Tanaka’s thumbs rubbing comforting circles against his ribs, there’s no way he could say no. 

It occurs to Chikara that he’s never had sex before, and maybe that’s the issue. He never went very far with any of his previous boyfriends or girlfriends, so he had a right to be nervous. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he’s had the opportunity to do it with one of them many times and just hasn’t taken it. Then he really gets thinking, and it occurs to him that he could probably go without having sex ever. 

He really didn’t worry about losing his virginity really up until now, and it worries him a bit. He’s been a normal teenager up until this point, and normal guys would be itching to get laid, but he wasn’t for some reason. Why was he different all of a sudden? He should have let Tanaka take over. It would have been less awkward. 

Tanaka tries again a few weeks later. It’s the same as last time, they’re alone at Chikara’s, and Tanaka grinds his hips down, and deepens the kiss. This time, however, Chikara doesn’t stop him until their pants are almost off. 

“Ryu, I can’t,” He whispers, and Tanaka backs off again, looking hurt. “I’m sorry! It’s not you, it– it’s me, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I like you, love you even, but– but I don’t want to have sex. I don’t think I will.” 

Tanaka stares at him a moment, panting, before, “Well, why didn’t you tell me before I had you out of your pants?” He laughs, leaning his forehead against Chikara’s and tugging their sweatpants back up. 

Chikara stares at him in amazement. He was ready for Tanaka to leave him, or yell, or make him finish what he’d started at least, but he’d just…Laughed and played it off like it was nothing. Chikara’s glad. 

“But,” Tanaka says. “I still get to kiss you, right, Chika?”

Chikara smiles fondly at the nickname and nods. “Of course you can still kiss me, dummy,” He mumbles, connecting their lips. He feels Tanaka grin into the kiss, and he’ll admit, so does he. 

It’s not until a few months later Chikara finds a word for it. 

The club decides to just hang around and talk after practice, as it was early on a Saturday afternoon, and the topic of relationships is brought up. Suga brought it up, when he and Daichi excused themselves and asked Tadashi and Tsukishima from call 1-4 to lock up for him. 

“Oi, mom and dad, we get that they’re your parents in training, but you have so many responsible second years right here,” Noya jokes, and that gets the topic going. Tadashi accepts the keys with a bright face, and Tsukishima glares at Noya. Chikara laughs at this, covering his mouth. 

“Ah, young love,” Asahi says wistfully from beside him. Daichi and Suga leave, leaving the juniors to their own devices. 

“Soon they’ll be having their first time, moving in with each other and having a lot more first times like every night and--”

“I think we get it, Noya,” Chikara says, cutting his teammate off. 

“Yeah, besides, have you seen some of the hickeys on Tsukishima? There’s no way he hasn’t had sex with Yamaguchi,” Hinata points out, and bothh people in question go bright red. 

“There’s also no way Tsukishima’s a top,” Mutters Kageyama, and the group laughs. 

"Ok, guys, we don’t really need to talk about this kind of--”

“Ryu, we all know you bottom Ennoshita! Tell Tsukishima and Yamaguchi about properly lubricating yourself and--”

“We-- we actually haven’t, uh, y’know...yet...” Chikara avoids eye contact with everyone, embarrased. 

“Really? I would have thought...”

“Nope. Chika isn’t feeling it, and I respect that,” Chikara smiles gratefully at Tanaka, and reaches out for his hand. 

“Well,” Noya says, taking everyone’s attention away from Chikara and Tanaka, “Asahi and I’s first time sucked! He was too big a wuss to put it in, so I--”

“Ok, I’m out,” Chikara hears Tadashi mutter, “I’ll be outside,”

Tsukishima, surprisingly, stays and listens, and Tadashi makes his way out of the gym undetected. 

“--And he was too big at first because--”

“Alright, that’s it for me,” Chikara drops Tanaka’s hand, and stands, shaking his head when Tanaka silently offers to go with him. He follows Tadashi out the door, trying to ignore the conversation going on. 

He finds Tadashi sitting on the steps to the school playing on his phone, and plops down next to him. “They’re getting too gross in there, huh?”

Tadashi jumps a little, looking up from his phone. “Yeah...” There’s a beat of silence, then, “Ennoshita-senpai?”

“Hm?”

“Are... Are you like me?” Chikara doesn’t quite understand the question. Like him? As in...a volleyball player? Dating a guy?..

“...Yeah...”

Tadashi seems to visibly relax, and sighs.. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only asexual on the team, then,” He says with a smile, “I don’t feel as left out.”

Shit. A...sexual?.. What was that? Damn it. Chikara is about to retract his statement when Tsukishima finally lazes his way out the gym doors and Tadashi jumps up, immediately grabbing onto his hand. 

“I’ve gotta go! See you on Monday Ennoshita-senpai! It was nice to speak with you!”

“Y- yeah...” Chikara stutters, pulling his phone out as soon as Tadashi was out of sight. He types out the word Tadashi had used, and clicks on the top link he’s directed to. Reading through the article, and more when he’s done with that one, he thinks Tadashi wasn’t too far off in his guess. 

-

“Ryu, can we talk?” After a few days toquestion his sexuality for a second time in his life -- up until now he’d thought he was just a slower bisexual -- Chikara decides to tell Tanaka. He’s walking home with Tanaka, and they’re holding hands and it’s so sweet and Chikara hates to ruin the moment but he figures his boyfriend should know. 

Tanaka looks down at him, worried look on his face. “’Course,”

Chikara takes a deep breath. “Ok. So... You know how we were talking about having sex the other day, right? And how we had to tell everyone we haven’t had out first time yet?”

“Yeah...”

“I don’t think we ever will.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I mean, I can’t be cretain, but yeah. I don’t think I want to have sex. Like with anyone at all.” Tanaka stares at Chikara for a long moment, and Chikara’s sure his fears that Tanaka will leave him are coming true when Tanaka cracks a large smile. 

“As long as I still get to kiss you, and hold you, and tell you how much I love you, I don’t care about sex,” He says, pressing a kiss against Chikara’s head. Chikara sighs in relief.

“You sure?”

“Positive.” 

Tanaka squeezes his hand then, and he knows it’s the truth.


End file.
